


Day 28 - Follow

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma, but only mentioned and referenced to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Kenma shot up in bed, a gasp ripping from his throat with glass shattering still echoing in his mind. His forehead was damp and he couldn’t take a deep enough breath. His eyes darted around the room in fear before he recognized his surroundings, before he realized that he was safe and in his own bed.Then his face soured as he also took in the stirring form in a chair across the room. Kuroo Tetsurou, the bodyguard he hadn’t asked for, hadn’t wanted. The one that his Board of Directors had hired for him in hopes he would keep the CEO safe.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Day 28 - Follow

Kenma shot up in bed, a gasp ripping from his throat with glass shattering still echoing in his mind. His forehead was damp and he couldn’t take a deep enough breath. His eyes darted around the room in fear before he recognized his surroundings, before he realized that he was safe and in his own bed.

Then his face soured as he also took in the stirring form in a chair across the room. Kuroo Tetsurou, the bodyguard he hadn’t asked for, hadn’t wanted. The one that his Board of Directors had hired for him in hopes he would keep the CEO safe.

But what annoyed Kenma the most was that he was so _competent_ , he joked and he laughed, and yet he was still absolutely serious when the situation demanded it, even if he had only been with Kenma for a few weeks.

And as much as he hated himself for thinking it, he knew Kuroo was _attractive_. Tall, stygian black hair, sharp eyes, and a cutting jawline. According to him, he used to play volleyball, which did not help as Kenma imagined him in a uniform, muscles flexing as he crouched.

He sent his blushing face right back into the pillows as he imagined it, not noticing Kuroo rise up from his chair with his head burrowing his burning face into his cushions. He felt a weight settle on his bed, glancing over to see a face lit only by the light of the moon.

After what happened last time when there was an unknown in his room, Kenma should have been terrified. Should have screamed and thrown anything he could at the intruder. But he knew who this was. And even though Kuroo hadn’t ever been this close to him unless there was a possible incident, he still leaned into the warmth.  
“Are you okay, Kozume?” Kenma shivered at hearing the gruff voice whispering to him. “Did you have another nightmare?” He had been having them consistently for a while, the glass in his room had been replaced since then, but Kenma still couldn’t forget the ear-piercing crashes and panicked yelling that still invaded his dreams.

But Kenma realized that ever since he had seen Kuroo in his room his mind had calmed, focusing on the handsome man instead of the memory he had just experienced. Only when Kuroo had brought it up again had Kenma remembered that he was supposed to be scared.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “I’m fine.” He wasn’t lying. He wasn’t fine when he woke up, but now, with Kuroo sitting on his bed he felt safer, calm in his presence. Kenma watched Kuroo’s dark eyebrows come together, a frown forming on his face. Clearly the bodyguard didn’t believe him. “ _Really_ , Kuroo. I’m okay. It was just a nightmare.” Kuroo nodded, having been hired to protect the CEO and not involve himself in any personal affairs but still doubting. 

“If you say so,” he commented. He started to stand but Kenma’s hand shot up, gripping Kuroo’s jacket.

“But just–” his mouth formed words that he couldn’t yet vocalize. Kuroo understood what he meant and smiled gently as the hand on his sleeve pulled him back onto the bed. “ _Stay,_ okay? Don’t leave me, please?” Kuroo brought a hand to Kenma’s head, brushing back the brown locks. The younger man pressed into the affection, too tired to be embarrassed by his own actions.

“ _I’ll follow you anywhere, Kitten_.” It was the last words Kenma heard as he fell asleep again, nightmares not returning that night.

Kenma woke drowsily, the comforting feeling of another body lying next to him. He turned into the warmth, an arm draped lazily over his chest. But when he realized who it was who was sleeping beside him and why, he quickly sat up in bed once more, suddenly _very_ awake. 

A small surprised gasp escaped him as he saw his bodyguard asleep next to him, his usual smirk melting into a serenity Kenma has never seen on his face. He couldn’t help but take in Kuroo’s stunning features, for once calm in slumber. Kenma’s face burned as he tried to pry his gaze from Kuroo’s slightly parted lips.

He sighed in relief as he remembered the night before, knowing that he and Kuroo hadn’t really done anything, but flushed again at the memory of him sidling up to the older man, not letting him go. 

Kenma jumped out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the sleeping figure and got changed quickly, telling himself the sneaking glances he placed back on Kuroo were to make sure he wouldn’t wake rather than to take in the sight of the still dozing man. _He must not have gotten a lot of sleep last night_ , Kenma’s face continued to redden at the realization, knowing that Kuroo must have been keeping watch over him until he finally passed out from exhaustion. 

He checked himself in the mirror before realizing that the dark circles that had perpetually underlined his eyes for the past week were faded, a good night’s sleep having reinvigorated him. Kenma smiled slightly and reached up to pull his hair back into its usual messy bun, trying his hardest not to think about why Kuroo sleeping next to him would constitute a ‘good night’s sleep.’

He was about to walk out of the room before stopping, hand barely touching the door handle. It didn’t seem right to leave Kuroo behind, especially after asking him to stay with him earlier that night. It was mortifying that he had asked it, even more so that Kuroo had agreed, telling the sleepy man that he would– that he would–

Kenma’s face, which had finally settled back to its normal color as he changed, lit up bright red once again, remembering Kuroo’s words before he had fallen asleep in his embrace. He let out a piercing, annoyed groan, one that was apparently too loud and had Kuroo shooting up in bed, just as Kenma had done twice that day.

“Huh, what–” Kuroo’s eyes darted around, taking in the daylight streaming through the window and the fully dressed, still red-faced Kenma standing at the door. “Are you going somewhere?” He quickly swung his feet over the side of the large bed, Kenma trying not to notice how perfectly rumpled the man’s clothes looked. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He sounded almost hurt, as if it were a personal blow to his pride. Maybe it was.

“I already woke you up once, in the middle of the night. Plus, you looked–” he stopped himself before he could tell Kuroo that he looked beautiful as he slept. _That’s fucking creepy, Kenma_ , he told himself, but couldn’t help it. 

Kuroo, though, the annoyingly observant bastard he was, noticed Kenma’s flushed face, saw how the younger man was attempting to avoid looking at the gorgeously disheveled he looked. “Your uh,” he chuckled, “your face is red, Kozume,” he said, the words not helping in the slightest to cool Kenma’s cheeks back to their usual pale complexion.

“Shut up, dumbass.” The insult was involuntary, but only made the tall bodyguard smirk and lean in.

“I wasn’t lying last night, Kitten.” The nickname he had heard only twice rung in Kenma’s mind, the sound of Kuroo’s voice calling him something so affectionate making the dyed blond hair cover his face as Kenma dipped his head down in embarrassment. “I’d follow you everywhere, no matter what.”

“Of course you would, it’s your _job_.” He tried to keep the tremble from his words, cursing himself as he couldn’t raise his voice above a stage-whisper. Kuroo hummed, half in agreement and half in, well, Kenma wasn’t sure what.

“I’d stay with you no matter what my job was, Kozume.” Kenma thought that he never, _ever_ in his life had been this embarrassed, this much of a blushing mess. He brought his hands up to cover his face, words muffled as he spoke through his palms.  
“God, just– just get presentable, idiot. I have a meeting.” Kuroo quickly did as he was told, trying his best to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed in his outfit before peaking into the same mirror that Kenma had earlier, trying to pat down his hair to no avail. He sighed in defeat and turned, opening the door for the both of them and peaking outside before letting Kenma exit himself.

He would have told Kuroo that no one would attack him in his own home, but he knew better. He still felt safe, though, watching Kuroo’s broad back as he walked in front of him. “Kuroo,” he called. The taller man twisted around, placing a curious gaze on him instead of replying. He continued before he lost the nerve.

“Um, I want you to–” he couldn’t meet Kuroo’s perfect chocolatey eyes and instead stared at the small string that dangled off his jacket. He sighed. “Call me Kenma.” Kuroo’s lips split into a wide grin, completely spinning around.

“Nah,” he said nonchalantly, and Kenma raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I like Kitten better.” Kenma smacked his arm before burrowing his face into his hands once more, booming laughter reverberating in his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse to write a Bodyguard AU so I found a word that would fit hehe
> 
> Yall ever seen SakuAtsu bodyguard fics? They're lovely
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
